<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>{Stalkyoo} Smell by Kacychase</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275738">{Stalkyoo} Smell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kacychase/pseuds/Kacychase'>Kacychase</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>I Love Yoo (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kacychase/pseuds/Kacychase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hirahara "Nol" Yeong-Gi/Yoo Shin-Ae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>{Stalkyoo} Smell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Finally, Shin-Ae would have some alone-time with her boyfriend soon. She could've sworn that all of his colleagues just plotted against ShinAe and his relationship judging from the constant times he was kept at workplace. Actually, after opening his start-up and moving in with her, a lot changed for both of them. Sighing, remembered the moment when she and Yeong-Gi ended up together. Since then, they were just the goofiest couple of everything. Any kind of date they had was precious to her. She just loved this man for being in her life.</p><p>Tilting her head from her chat with some memes Soushi sent into the random group chat – he created it to “worship the art of memes” (Yeong-Gi, Shin-Ae and Dieter all knew that it was for the sake of keeping contact, and they all highly appreciated it) – she finally turned off the stove, having her potatoes and porkchops finished. Then she started rearranging the eating table, mainly putting away some notes. It was weird that she felt a weird sense of satisfaction with it.</p><p>Reconsidering it, maybe it was good Yeong-Gi was being so busy after all. That way she wouldn’t be too distracted while preparing for exams in university.</p><p>After she put the heavy folders into the cupboard, she immediately headed to change into her baggy clothes. Shin-Ae remembered the earlier times as a teenager in which she didn’t give a single crap about fashion. Now however, she grew accustomed to the fact that she actually had to change into other clothes than her dad’s or Yeong-Gi’s oversized t-shirts and some tights when getting ready. Though it would have been awesome. Pants and oversized t-shirts forever.</p><p>Right now, she decided to put on one of her own shirts since Yeong-Gi’s smell was fainting with every time she would wear them. Honestly, all this time they were in a relationship – which has been going for three years after all – she had never really considered asking him how he smelled so good in the first place.</p><p>While slumping, her mind trailed off to the Hirahara Party when she first really got to know him in a way. That taxi driver was a damn rip-off…</p><p class="italic">And she was just screaming out that he smelled good that night. Man, that was an interesting encounter to say the least.</p><p>Suddenly smiling like a goof, she was reminded of the time period when Yeong-Gi and her would start a prank war and who would be better at it. Those memories were even sweeter knowing that she won – maybe with the help of Min-Hyuk, but she still won.</p><p>“What are you thinking about?”</p><p>Not able to keep her little smirk, she looked at the handsome person in the doorframe. Yeong-Gi still had his work clothes on and looked at her as if he was thinking of a memory.</p><p>“Yeong-Gi.”</p><p>“Hey yoo”, he retorted with an amused grin to which he just earned an eyeroll. “How’s studying going?” Being drained by just mentioning the topic, she just muffled a groan into the pillow and changed her laying position. This made Nol chuckle. While Shin-Ae watched Yeong-Gi he unknotted his tie and put into their wardrobe, only to turn towards her. “Well, guess that’s more than enough of an answer, huh?”, he just stated, still smirking. Shin-Ae could look at him like that forever, and by the time, Yeong-Gi partly got used to the fact that she sometimes just started staring, mostly at his hands. Considering herself, she got used to the fact that her boyfriend was extremely hot, so she was only half-bothered by the fact that he was buttoning down his blouse in front of her.</p><p>Okay, that was a lie… She did enjoy it.</p><p>Yeah okay, she admitted that she enjoyed It a lot.</p><p>Though she caught Yeong-Gi slight blush he tried to downplay, she didn’t budge. He was really beautiful, and Yeong-Gi should feel desirable the way he was, and that not only in his looks, far from that. In the past, she made it very clear and would not take it back in ages.</p><p>It was a real party pooper that he had to put that red shirt on. And the jogging pants. Okay maybe her mind was too distracted to think straight for second, but honestly, as she said, she had a stupid hot boyfriend. For several seconds he was just standing there staring back at Shin-Ae. They both had these moments in which they would just do that and be silent, and it would always result in them smiling in a weird lovebirdy way. Was that even a word?   Shin-Ae was still questioning the sorcery behind it, but she guessed that some things would never get an answer. “Come here”, Shin-Ae demanded, breaking the silence. Smiling at the suddenness, Yeong-Gi approached the bed and laid on the side to face Shin-Ae.</p><p>“You know that you’re really handsome, right?”, Shin-Ae calmly mentioned with a telling gaze towards now again blushing man in front of her. It was so incredibly adorable to see him that boyish, and   that   smile… “Thanks”, he smiled back. She also noticed the movement of his hand towards his heart, a movement she knew too well. “And you are beautiful.”</p><p>There he was with his daily to-do-list from the kitchen once again. She just smirked and gave him a peck. “How was work?”, she changed the topic, and seeing his look, she realised that he may had wanted to avoid that.</p><p>“Well, people need a lot of instructions because the company’s still pretty new, so I had to repeat stuff several times. But all in all we’re progressing really well”, he said and started to tell Shin-Ae about some silly gossip going around about Soushi being a delinquent – again. “Wtf how biased can people be?”, Shin-Ae questioned once again. She had visited Yeong-Gi at workplace several times and oftentimes found herself comparing the working conditions to the ones at the Hirahara company: it was way better. And she had to admit that Yeong-Gi was killing it as a boss without being an asshole, which she admired. Stuff like that was really rare.</p><p>“Well, they all have some biased expectations I guess. But I took care of it. No rumours for now”, he mumbled in a half-smile that was rather a fatigue one. He may have got rid of the habit to use his fake smile in front of his friends and herself – and man, that took some time until he felt comfortable enough – but he was still smiling about everything, just genuinely and displaying different emotions with it. It was interesting how much Yeong-Gi would just express himself in a variety of smiles.</p><p>After a conversation about work and the tattoo he soon was planning on getting, they were just resting like that, half cuddling with his arm around her waist and her arms in between them. There was no way she would feel any more comfortable, free, protected and calm than she was with him. Moments like these were her best times of solitude. Breathing deeply, she let her boyfriend scent flood her senses and calmly closed her eyes. But with her   question nagging her, she opened them again to meet his green ones.</p><p>“Hey, Yeong-Gi?”</p><p>He just hummed in response. “How do you always smell good?”</p><p>His facial expression showed real confusion. “What?” Slowly Shin-Ae put her arm down to see him better. The smile that was forming on his face still showed that it was completely random to him. “I’m not kidding. Do you use cologne or something?”</p><p>“No…”, he answered hesitantly. His little awkward laugh and little blush he had from that elaboration didn’t go unnoticed for Shin-Ae, but she really wanted to know now. “Really, I could have sworn you did”, Shin-Ae murmured trailing. Hadn’t he used perfume once? Deodorant with cologne? None of them were really following each other’s routines a lot recently. But honestly, his scent never really changed. And it smelled so good! Shouldn’t she have seen him using cologne at least once?</p><p>“Come here for a sec”, Yeong-Gi suddenly said, getting surprisingly close towards her and touching her cheeks with his very attractive hands.</p><p class="italic">Don’t blush, don’t blush, don’t blush.</p><p>It was weird that after such a long relationship she would still think that. Closing his eyes, Yeong-Gi took a deep breath through his nose, as if he tried to decipher what Shin-Ae smelled like. After a few seconds, she saw him lean back a bit and felt his arms on hers. Again, there was a slight cute redness on his cheek that made him seem more boyish, his soft expression stressed it even more.</p><p>“You smell like…”</p><p>Guess that’s why he blush-</p><p>“porkchops.”</p><p>What.</p><p>The.</p><p>Heck.</p><p>Expressing him exactly that in one glance with a mix of are you serious, Shin-Ae started to get up. This was his cute reaction for!? And she thought it wouldn’t only be about the food.</p><p>“I’m leaving”, she said matter-of-factly, sitting already on the edge of the bed, and trying not to pout. “Ah wait! I meant you smell like a snacc!” “OMFG don’t you start now!”, Shin-Ae exclaimed out of reflex, ignoring his hand on her arm “Okay, okay! I’ll shut up just please don’t leave.”</p><p>His puppy dog eyes and his still visible blush nearly convinced Shin-Ae otherwise, but she would stand her ground. When Yeong-Gi then released her arm, she turned around and said: “I smell like that because porkchops and potatoes are ready, you goof.”</p><p>“Oh really?”, Yeong-Gi asked big-eyed. Was that her boyfriend or a little kid? She was confused sometimes. “Yeah.”</p><p>“Yes!”, Yeong-Gi suddenly exclaimed, jumped up and enthusiastically walked towards the kitchen. But not before giving her a peck on the cheek. “Love yoo”, the redhead joyfully said alongside murmuring the words “Man I was starving.”</p><p>Shin-Ae had to admit, that man was quite something.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>I was soooo excited while writing it. PLEASE check out <a href="https://aminoapps.com/c/officialiloveyoo/page/user/pennytf/BMYm_PlHbfd880aWppn0bVRLLoRNejekoB">penny.tf </a> just in case you don’t know her or<a href="https://aminoapps.com/c/officialiloveyoo/page/blog/scent-of-yoo/eBk5_G2H3ubXV6n7BeqbzabMJ7EpW1WRk5"> her post</a>  yet. Her post was the inspiration for this story! So yeah, hope you liked it ^^'</strong>
</p>
<p></p><div class="extra-items">
<p></p><div class="image-container">
<p></p><div class="aspect-scale"><p>
        
      </p></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>